


My Cup Is On The Table (And My Love Is Spilling)

by blackorchids



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Closeted Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Semi-Closeted Character, Slice of Life, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: Playing the goofball on camera is pretty easy when Caspar gets to be the boyfriend off-camera.





	My Cup Is On The Table (And My Love Is Spilling)

**Author's Note:**

> written after finally watching Joe’s _new roommate vs old roommate_ video. the roommate tag-line will never get old. 
> 
> title from REO Speedwagon’s _Roll With The Changes_

“I thought this was just going to be another questions game,” Caspar says after they’ve decided to re-film his _carrying Joe to bed_ bit and go on the more comical side of things because he’d done a little too well being Prince Charming, and that was Byron’s on-camera role. 

Joe’s arse is hanging out of his props closet because he’s looking for a crash helmet to really drive the point home, but Caspar’s already decided exactly how he’s going to _accidentally_ screw up carrying Joe to bed and refused to give up the details so that the shock value registers as genuine. No one will guess it’s being redone if they can hear Byron cracking up in the background. 

“We do questions all the time,” Joe says, voice muffled from being squashed under five or so years’ worth of costumes and idiocy. He pulls out, automatically and instinctively making a _pop_ noise with his mouth the second he emerges, like he’s been suctioned in there and was only escaping, because that sort of comedy comes so naturally to him. The timing is good enough that it makes Caspar laugh though, no matter how old the joke is, and Joe’s eyes crinkle up at the corners, pleased. 

“And it always works just as well,” Caspar protests because he knows as well as anyone that any of his or Joe’s videos with the word _roommate_ are twice as popular as the rest. He keeps pouting though, following Joe to the lounge and then halting at the spot where he’s supposed to _come in and notice_ Joe, ‘asleep’ on the couch. He’s paying for that face he made during the intro to this task, he knows he is, but he’s also not looking forward to filming himself calling one of their friends and bragging about how great Joe is. 

Caspar already does that off-camera, usually while drunk but sometimes just because he gets so overwhelmed with this stuff and needs to voice it. 

Joe gives him a placating look and then stuffs the helmet overtop his head, laying down and doing a piss-poor job of feigning sleep. Caspar says his bit and then goes over there to be as obnoxious as possible, trying to get Joe to break character by laughing as hard as Byron starts, the second Joe’s back hits the floor. The kiss on the forehead was a little uncalled for, but it had surprised Joe so much that he figured it was going to be kept in.

Joe seems to have resigned himself to it towards the end, but Caspar knows what’ll make him pick himself up off the floor and throw himself into bed on his own. It’s a victory, and Joe is laughing so much when he reviews the footage that Caspar can actually revel in it.

He picks Mikey for the phone call partially for the running joke but also because Joe’s making him go first this time and Mikey is the best of their friends at somehow turning the conversation back around on himself so Caspar doesn’t think he’ll get away with that many Joe-mentions before Mikey is raving about a new club or place to eat or awkward Uber-driver-encounter.

Mikey seems to have had a perfectly ordinary-but-not-boring day though, the prick. As such, he seems happy to just let Caspar dominate the conversation, no matter how many different Joe-topics he brings up, just agrees that Joe _is_ great with the ladies and the YouTube thing and video games and life, and Caspar’s such a good person for noticing and acknowledging it.

Caspar watches the count on Joe’s fingers get higher and higher with some level of embarrassed horror. He can barely meet the lens of the camera head-on at this point. Mikey doesn’t seem to find any of these Joe-topics suspiciously Joe-related, and why would he, if Caspar really does this while drunk as much as Josh’s voicemails suggest he does?

Honestly, thank Christ for Byron. Grant laughs his way through the whole conversation, clearly more aware than Mikey was that something is up, but Byron manages to get ten solid Joe-brags before he cracks and lets Grant in on the joke.

Joe lets him ham it up for the winning segment, has Caspar pouting and sulking for show, as though they didn’t sort of know at the start of this that Byron was gonna win, even if they didn’t know what he’d be winning.

Byron waggles his eyebrows at Caspar when he offers to get a jump start on editing the footage and the guy looks just as attractive doing that as he does doing anything else, but Caspar can hardly gripe about it when Joe’s yanking Caspar out of the room so they can day-drink and play fifa and mess about on the couch.

Byron stays in the office until it’s long been dark out, so Joe and Caspar are both well on their way to drunk and just about heading up to naked. Their fifa game has more or less been abandoned in favor of grinding up against each other in their pants, trading sweet talk phrased as teasing insults, Joe’s navy briefs looking brilliant against his tan, lean lines.

Byron comes out of the room in a clean shirt and suggests they all go out for dinner, see what some of the other boys are up to, since Joe and Caspar and Josh are headed to South Africa soon enough and won’t be seeing the lads for a long while. Joe waggles his eyebrows up at Caspar, comfortable enough with being sandwiched between Caspar and the couch cushions, but Caspar knows if they find a dim enough club they might get to mess about in public.

After all, most youtubers are, at their core, at least a little bit exhibitionist-y. It comes with the job.

So Caspar leans down and licks his way into Joe’s mouth with something akin to promise in front of Joe’s roommate before dragging himself to a stand and adjusting himself in his orange boxers, utterly unembarrassed, even in the face of Byron’s cheeky grin and Joe’s darkened eyes watching him.

 _Yeah_ , Joe rarely falls asleep in his own bed. It’s because Caspar’s such a great boyfriend. So there.

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [tumblr](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
